Clannad: Ushio's HighSchool Days
by Lachie H
Summary: This take place after the After Story. Ushio has just entered highschool and is still clueless. She meets some friends and a guy on the first day. But will this guy stay only as a friend or will something more develop?
1. Chapter 1

**Ushio:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Brown and waist length.**

 **Personality: Sweet and clueless.**

 **Height: 5.2 ft**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Ushio's Pov:**

I yawn as I open my eyes.

Rubbing my eyes, I pull back the covers on my bed and jump out.

I look over at my new uniform hanging on the back of my door.

I'm so excited for my new school!

It's my first day at High School!

I grab my uniform and rush to the bathroom.

I take a shower and wash my hair.

I put on my uniform and brush my teeth.

I brush the knots out of my waist length hair and sigh.

I open the bathroom door and run down the hall to grab my bag from my room.

I almost tripped while I sprint down the stairs with my bag in hand.

"Hello honey." My mother says while I run past her in the kitchen.

"Hello dea-" I grabbed the peice of toast out of my dad's hand while I run past him.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yell while I sprint out the front door.

The peice of bread stuck out of mouth as I ran down the pavement to school.

The school bell rang.

Damn it!

I'm gonna be late on the first day!

The school was just up ahead.

I've got to give it all I got!

 **Hamish's Pov:**

I run through the school gates.

I'm gonna be late on the first day!

The school yard was empty!

Class must have already started!

Wait.

I hear what sounds like a stampede behind me.

I turn around and see cloud of dust speeding towards me.

"Look out!" I heard a girl yell.

I stand there frozen.

"A- a ARGH!" I yell as the cloud of dust collides with me.

I go flying through the air backwards and slid on my butt across the dirt.

My head and butt hurt.

I groan and manage to stand up.

I look over and see a girl with brown hair.

She is on her knees.

"Are you okay?!" I ask as I rush over to her.

"Y- yeah I think so." She says as she rubs her head.

I help her onto her feet.

She brushes off her clothes and rubs her back.

"I'm sorry. I guess its not the best first impression."

I laugh and she started pouting.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Oh nothing." I chuckle.

"Argh! I forgot about class!" She glances down at her watch and I do the same.

"What class are you in?" I ask

"Class D."

"Your in the same one as me. They might have waited since its the first day!"

I grab her hand and start running into the school.

We rush down the hall.

"The classroom is just up ahead!" I yell as the door comes in to sight.

 **Julie's Pov:**

I sit at my desk playing with my pen.

The teacher coughed and stood up.

"Well its looks like Ushio Okazaki and Hamish Chino wont ma-" He was cut off as the classroom door slammed open.

Two students came charging in.

They flew through the air and smacked into the wall.

They both groaned and rubbed their heads.

Both of them suddenly jumped up.

"Did we make it?!" The both yelled in unison.

They looked at each other and blushed.

The teacher chuckled.

"Yes. I think you did."

They cheer and sit down at the desks next to me.

I look at them for a few seconds before turning my attention back to the teacher.

 **Ushio's Pov:**

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

I get up from my seat and pack my stuff into my bag.

"Hey. I never got your name." I say to the guy who I ran into earlier.

"Oh. Its Hamish. Whats your's?"

"Ushio." I say to him with a smile.

"Wanna eat lunch on the roof?" He asks.

"Sure."

He slings his bag over his shoulder and we walk out of the classroom and down the hall.

"I think its this way."

We turned right and there was a door at the end of the hall.

"How do you know your way around so well?"

"My brother used to go here. I used to try and sneak in but I was always caught." He chuckled.

I giggled.

He pushed open the door revealing a set of stairs.

I groaned and he laughed.

We start up the flight of stairs to the roof.

Luckily there isn't too many stairs.

We made it to the top pretty quick.

The wind blows our hair as we step out onto the roof.

I notice somebody else on the roof.

I walk over to her.

"Is it okay if we eat here?"

"Sure" She says smiling.

Hamish walks over and we both sat down across from her.

"May I know your names?" She asks as we get out our lunches.

"Sure. My name is Ushio and this over here is Hamish."

"My name is Julie. Its nice to meet the both of you."

I look down and realise that I forgot my M&Ms!

"Arghhh. My M&Ms..."

"Here. Have mine." Hamish says handing me his M&Ms.

"Thanks so much!" I say while ripping open the pack and dumping them into my mouth.

He chuckled.

Julie looked between the two of us and cocked her head.

"Are you two dating?" Julie asks.

Hamish spits out the soda his was drinking and I blush and look down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Julie said quickly waving her hands infront of her.

"Oh no. Its fine." I said looking up.

We finished the rest of our lunch in silence.

The rest of the day went very uneventfully.

After class we said our goodbyes at the gate and parted ways.

I sigh as I walk home.

Today was fun to say the least.

I wonder what this weird feeling is?

Hmmm.

It only started after I met Hamish.

Must be because I hit my head.

I open the door and take off my shoes.

"I'm home mom!"

My mum appeared around the corner.

"Welcome back honey. How was your day?"

"Great!" I say while hugging her.

I look over and see Grandma and Grandpa sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"Grandma!" I squeal as I run over to her.

Mum and Grandpa laugh as I hug her.

"You may be sixteen but you act like your six." Grandpa laughs.

"H-hey!" I pout which makes him laugh more.

I sit down at the table and my mum hands me a cup of tea and sits down herself.

"Hey Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I met a guy at school today and ever since then I've had this weird feeling. Do you know what it is?"

Mom and Grandma giggled and Grandpa chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Dont worry. You'll know very soon most likely." Mum laughed.

I just pouted and slouched in my chair.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **First chapter of the new fanfic is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the ones to come. :)**

 **If you could leave some thoughts in the reviews then I would highly apreciate it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the first day, the school week was actually normal.

Ushio met up with Hamish and Julie at the gate, took lessons, ate lunch on the roof, then go home.

It's now the weekend and 9:00 AM

Ushio was sitting at the kitchen table eating a late breakfast when her phone started to vibrate.

She put down her spoon and took out her phone.

It was Hamish.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey! Me, Julie and a few other guys are going to a concert this afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure! When and where are we meeting?"

"Just outside the school gates and 5:00 PM."

"Ok! Thanks!"

"Bye."

"Bye!" She hung up the call and put the phone in her pocket.

She did a little jump of joy in her seat.

Her mother laughed.

"What so exciting?"

"Oh. I guess I should ask you. Can I go to a concert with Hamish tonight?"

"Ooooo. Like a date?"

Ushio bushed.

"N-no! Other people are going."

"You can go if you want."

"Yay! Thanks mom!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Her father asked putting down his newspaper.

"Nope." Her mother said.

Her father grumbled and went back to reading.

Ushio giggled and continued to eat.

 **4:30 PM**

Ushio stepped out of bathroom with her dress on.

Her mom brushed her hair and did her makeup.

"Once you get back home, could you bring Hamish inside so we can meet him?" Her mother asked.

"I'll ask him." Ushio said while standing up.

It was now 4:45

She said goodbye to her parents and started walking to school.

"Our little girl is growing up fast, Nagisa."

"Yeah." Nagisa said smiling.

Ushio turned the corner and saw a figure standing at the school gate.

She walked closer and saw it was Hamish.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Where's everyone else?"

Hamish rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well.. You see. Julie's mother had a accident and broke her hip. Julie is staying with her in the hospital. The other guys had their own reasons for why they coudnt come."

"Oh... I hope her mother gets better. Well, we might as well go. It would be a waste of tickets if we didn't."

"Yeah, I guess." Hamish lead the way and they started walking.

They walked in silence.

Hamish was blushing.

*Calm down dude! Its not like its a date.* He thought to himself.

Ushio looked at him wondering why he was red.

She rembered what her mother said ealier about it being a date and started to blush as well.

They walked inside the concert venue.

They gave their tickets to the person at the counter and walked into the concert room.

"Wow! Its so big! What band is it anyway?" Ushio said in awe while looking around the massive room.

"Their called Bradio."

"Cool."

They took their seats and waited while the last few people filed in.

The band walked on stage once everyone had sat down.

The performance went for a few hours and it was 8:00 PM by the time it was done.

"That was awesome!" Ushio yelled as she ran out of the building.

Hamish laughed as people gave her weird looks.

As they walked home, Hamish noticed Ushio was deep in thought.

"H-hey Hamish?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna. I mean... ummmm"

*Wait! Is she gonna ask me out?! Thats my job!* Hamish thought frantically.

Ushio took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna start a band?"

"Sure! Wait what?! Eh?!"

"I just got really inspired when I was watching Bradio and I want to make my own band!"

Hamish face palmed.

"What is it? Is it a bad idea?" Ushio asked him as they walked.

"Oh its nothing." He chuckled to himself.

Ushio wondered what was funny.

"Also. Of course I'll start a band with you."

"Yay!" Ushio said hugging him.

They both blushed and she let go.

"S-sorry." She said embarressed.

"Its fine." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. I'm home already." Ushio said realizing that they were standing outside of her house.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah I just rembered!"

"What is it?" Hamish asked.

"My parents asked if they could meet you. Do you mind meeting them?"

"Not at all." Hamish said smiling.

They walked up the driveway and Ushio opened the door.

"I'm home!" She yelled.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This chapter was gonna be longer, but I accidentally closed the page and I didn't save.**

 **I can't be bothered to re-write it right now so I'll just do it in the next chapter. :p**

 **Bye.**

 ***Random Words To Get The Word Count To 800***

 **blah blah blah blah blah blah**


End file.
